disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
How to Deal with Trolls, Spammers, and the Like
A part of any online forum or website is having to deal with internet trolls. This article will hopefully give you some pointers on how to deal with them in the correct way. What is a Troll? A troll is usually anyone on an online forum or message board who deliberately triggers an argument or discussion, or a chain of pictures, with the hope of causing as much destruction as possible. What a Troll is Not A troll is not someone who disagrees with you, or has a different opinion. A troll is also not someone who starts an argument. Some contention between users is natural and a disagreement or argument is not considered to be trolling. Things that are not trolling: *Arguments *Fights *Comments that you take offense on *General annoying behavior Someone doing something that you do not like, or that makes you angry does not equal trolling. Typical Troll Behavior Trolls are not always easy to spot, but here are some of the things that are probably trolling: *Intimidating behavior *Harassing other users *Spam *Insults for no reason *Offensive language (Not just a difference of opinion, comments that use offensive language meant to anger) *Starting arguments often and for no reason, just to get an emotional response How to Recognize a Troll Trolls can and will be found on virtually any corner of the internet in which users are able to communicate with each other using text or images. A troll is fairly easy to recognize, yet some users are unable to resist falling into a trap. There are many types of trolls; some will be more clever in their tactics, others not so much. But all trolls "troll" for one reason. They want to emotionally manipulate you. Spammers and Trolls You might have heard the phrase "Don't feed the trolls." This is pretty much universally true. The most effective thing you can do in dealing with a troll is to well, not be affected. If the troll is unable to get a reaction out of you, the trolling has not been successful. It doesn't matter how angry you might be; don't speak to or engage the troll. If you must talk to them, do not tell them that you are angry or hurt by their remarks. It may take time to learn how to recognize an internet troll, but it will be worth it in the end. If you encounter a troll, report it to an administrator on the wiki. The most active ones are 5sunset5, Awesomeperson110, and Bo Bo Joe. We will probably be your best bet. As a last resort, you may contact Picklezthegreat or Lil_Nan, the founder. (Forgive me if I misspelled any of these usernames.) If the trolling occurs on chat contact a chat mod to have them kicked or banned. If the troll causes any damage to the wiki, edit the pages and remove useless ones. Contact an admin to delete spam comments, photos, or pages. Closing I hope this will be useful in dealing with trolls. I am still working on this page, so feedback would be appreciated. ( I really hope nothing like this exists already and I've created it for nothing.) If you find any grammar errors, you are welcome to correct them.